Dark Passion
by midnight-sunshine27
Summary: Rose Hathaway and Lissa Dragomir live together with Janine Hathaway and have been raised as sisters. They also believe that they are just normal teenage girls. But when they come home from school one day and find a mysterious giant in there living room talking to there mom, their whole lives change! - First VA fanfic and I suck as summaries so just give it a chance! R&R!
1. Prologue

**Hello Everyone! Thank you for coming to read my story. I just want to state off the bat that I do not own Vampire Academy or any of the characters... as much as I wish both Adrian and Dimitri were mine. lol **

**Richelle Mead and only Richelle Mead owns both VA and its characters. **

**ENJOY! (:**

Prologue:

Hello there, Rose Hathaway here. I'm here to tell you a story that wont seem real. Its the story of my life. I'm a Dhampir, which are the guardians for Moroi. But to humans I look like the average 17 year old girl.

I'll start off by giving youa little background information. Dhampirs are part Moroi, part human. Moroi are good vampires, they do not kill for blood. While Strigoi are evil vampires that drain their blood sources dry. Strigoi are constantly trying to kill Moroi, which is where we dhampirs come into play.

My best friend/ sister is Lissa Dragomir, she is a moroi and a royal one at that. But before Dimitri Belikov and Christian Ozera came into our lives we were just two normal teenage girls in high school. I'll start from there.

**I know this is very short and that is why I posted the first chapter as well. So don't completely hate me! lol**

**Review and continue on to the first chapter! (:**


	2. Chapter 1: Another Normal Morning

**Again I do not own VA. Richelle Mead does! **

**ENJOY! **

Chapter 1: A Normal Morning

"Rose! Rosemarie Hathaway! Get your ass out of bed and get ready for school!" Janine Hathaway screamed up the stairs of the two story suburban home.

"Rose!" Lissa started to shake her sister awake. "Rose come on, mom is going to get mad if we are late for school!"

"Fine I'm getting up." Rose grumbled from under the covers. She pushed them off and threw on a blood red tank top, black skinny jeans, black knee high boots and a leather jacket. She then looked over at Lissa to see her in a white floral print dress, light pink cardigan and light pink ballet flats. It was so funny how different the two were.

Then as Rose started to do her make-up Lissa walked over and straightened Rose's hair quickly so to get done quicker.

"Rose, you look good!" Lissa exclaimed with a smile.

" Aww, Thanks Liss, you look good too!" Rose looked at her through the mirror.

"But we should hurry before mom freaks." Lissa warned and then headed out of Rose's room.

Rose then grabbed her purse and cell phone, and made her way down to the kitchen.

"Rosemarie, what took you so long?" Janine questioned her daughter.

"It takes time and a lot of sleep to look this good," Rose gestured to her curvy body.

Janine just rolled her eyes and started to make breakfast. She then handed Lissa her special medicine and a protein shake along with some fruit in a bowl. While Rose scarfed down three pancakes and a glass of orange juice. When both of the girls finished eating they walked out to Lissa's car and headed off to St. Vladimir Academy. Or as Rose referred to it, "Hell."

**Review! Please and Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 2: Getting Down to Business

**I DO NOT OWN VA! RICHELLE MEAD DOES!**

**(:**

Chapter 2: Getting Down to Business

Janine's Pov:

After the girls left for school the door bell went off. I opened the door to see the one and only Dimitri Belikov at the door.

"Hello Belikov, please come in." I stepped to the side letting him enter.

Hello Guardian Hathaway." He stated in a very business like tone.

He followed me into the living room where we sat down and got to business.

"Well we both know why I am here, so lets get down to it." He stated.

"Yes indeed, well the Princess is doing good she just started applying for college. Rose on the other hand has been slacking on her "defense" training. She seems distracted and has been running off somewhere." I finished.

"I'm afraid the Queen is not too fond of the idea of Rose being the Princess's guardian seeing how she is not being trained with other dhampirs."

"I don't care what the Queen thinks Belikov! It was Rena's dying wish that Rose become Vaslisa's guardian!" I leaned back in my chair and looked at him.

"I understand Hathaway but the Queen has requested that we inform the girls of who they are and I started training Rosemarie myself." He calmly remarked.

I sat there fully thinking of how the situation would play out.

"I'm pretty sure the Princess will take the news the best. But my daughter is as stubborn as a rock. She will not take this well."

"Doesn't matter how they take it we must tell them. And the Queen demands it happen today." He said sternly.

"Then we must not disobey her order." I remarked sarcastically.

**I know I am evil leaving it off there. lol **

**Review and I will try to update soon!**


	4. Chapter 3: Another day at St Vlad's

**I thought I would be nice and post Chapter 3 today as well just because I know my chapters have been so short. I'm trying to make my chapters longer, but I want to leave your guys hanging at the end of chapters too. I haven't written any fanfics in a long time the only writing I have done in the past 4 years is essays for school. So I will try to be a better writer! Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading!**

**ENJOY! **

**PS: I do not own VA. Richelle Mead is the rightful owner. (:**

Chapter 3: Another day at St. Vlad's

Rose's Pov:

Driving to school with Lissa is never boring. We sang along to the radio, loudly I might add. We finally pulled up to school and got out of the car, I looked over at Lissa to see her and said, "Another day in hell sis!"

Lissa just shook her head and laughed at me, "Come on Rose we need to hurry. You don't want another detention from Mr. Alto!"

"But we both know how much I love Stanny Boy!" I replied sarcastically.

Lissa ignored my comment and proceed into the school and to our lockers. We both grabbed our books and headed over to Stan Alto's class.

Lissa's Pov:

I sat in Mr. Alto's class taking detailed notes, that Rose would later copy from. I looked over at Rose who was texting away on her phone. My guess is she was texting her "guy friend" as she calls him, Adrian Ivashkov. He was about 6'4" with long sandy blonde hair and bright emerald green eyes. He was a nice guy, but he is head over heels for Rose. But I got the feeling she wasn't as infatuated with him. Adrian is a few years older than us, he goes to college here in Montana and comes from an extremely rich family. I looked back to the front of the class and continued my note taking.

The rest of morning classes went by very quickly. Next thing I knew Rose and I were in the lunch line getting some thing to eat. I grabbed an apple along with a Cesar salad. While Rose piled pizza, fries, donuts and cookies on to her tray. It has always amused me how much she could eat without ever putting on weight. Rose was like a dumpster she ate soo much and she enjoyed eating so much. I giggled to myself as we walked over to our table. Which already had our friend Sydney sitting at it eating her sandwich.

"Hey Syd! How has classes been so far?" I asked as Rose and I sat down.

Sydney looked up at us and smiled, "Hey guys! School is school, not very interesting."

"You go that right Syd!" Rose said between shoving fries into her mouth.

Sydney and I just laughed and we continued to chat about nothing in general. After lunch Rose and I headed off to our last class of the day which was gym. It was the one class I hated because I was not very athletic. Where I was the brainiac, Rose was the athletic one. It was like she was built to play sports and run.

After Gym 2:00 pm:

Rose and I were chatting on our way to my car when we got there none other then Adrian was sitting on the hood of my powder blue beetle.

Rose's Pov:

"Hey my little runner!" Adrian called me by my nickname he gave me because I was on the track team. He stood up and walked over to Lissa and I and kissed my forehead.

"Hey Adrian, what are you doing here?" I asked with a smile.

"I came to see you, lets go back to your house and relax? Your mom isn't home right?"

"Of course she isn't home. She is never home before 7 pm. She is working."

"Okay lets get going then. You mind if I ride with you guys Lissa?" Adrian asked.

"Of course not Adrian!" Lissa smiled.

As we all piled into Lissa's car and headed home. We pulled into the drive was and I looked to make sure mom wasn't home when I didn't see her car I said, "All clear."

We all got our of the car and walked into the house. I was taking off my shoes and coat and putting them in the hall closet when I head people talking quietly in the living room. I picked up the bat that was in the closet and looked back at Adrian and Lissa.

"Shhh guys, be quiet and stay here. I'm gonna go see who is in the house." I then tip toed to the living room. I couldn't make out what they were saying nor did I recognize the voice speaking. I ran into the living room with the bat raised and ready to attack when my mom and the mysterious man both jumped up and turned to look at me.

"Rosemarie! Why do you have a bat in your hand!?"

I then looked over at the 6'7" giant standing in my living room. He was a god! Adrian is good looking but this guy was so much hotter. He had light brown hair tied in a pony tail at the nape of his neck, and chocolate brown eyes that were just so mesmerizing He looked very buff and was wearing a black v-neck t shirt and dark jeans. I then came back to reality when I heard footsteps coming into the living room.

"Who is in there Rose?" Lissa said as she entered the room with Adrian right behind her. I looked back over at my mom and her face was red and eyes looked like they could kill when she saw Adrian enter the room. All I could think was 'Oh great I am soo dead!'

***evil laugh* Review and I will update tonight if I really love you guys. If not you might have to wait til about Tuesday or Wednesday. **


	5. Chapter 4: The Blow Up

**Because I love you all soo much. Or it could be because I have absolutely nothing else to do today. lol I decided to post another chapter. This one is much longer and jam pack filled with stuff. **

**Also Richelle owns VA not me. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: The Blow Up

Janine's Pov:

I looked over at Lissa and saw none other then Adrian Ivashkov. I would have recognized those emerald green eyes that are common with the Royal Ivashkov family.

"You!" I screamed and stomped up to Adrian "What are you doing with my daughters!?" Adrian held up his hands in surrender and backed up into the wall.

"I-I-I didn't know they were your daughters!" He was scared shitless.

"Bullshit Ivashkov! As soon as your found out their last names were Hathaway and Dragomir you knew! What sick game has your Aunt sent you on now!" As this point in time Belikov walked over and pulled me away from Ivashkov and whispered in my ear, "Hathaway, I don't like this scum bag either but his aunt is the queen. You need to contain your temper."

Then Belikov looked at Adrian and said, "I'm sorry Lord Ivashkov-" until Rose interrupted him.

"Mom, what the hell are you doing to my boyfriend!?" She then stepped in of Adrian in a protective way.

"Boyfriend!" I yelled at the same time as Adrian questioned her.

"Oh Ivashkov your dead now! How dare you date my daughter!" Dimitri's hold tightened on me and he pulled me back a step. "Stick to your own race!" I then broke out of Dimitri's hold and walked out of the living room into the kitchen in order to calm down.

Rose's Pov:

I looked at my mom's retreating form like she had two heads. I then turned around and looked at Adrian. He had a look of regret in his eyes and was about to say something before I beat him to the punch.

"What does she mean your own race Adrian?" He looked down at the ground as though something very interesting suddenly appeared there. "Adrian! Answer me!"

He looked up into my eyes, "I-I- Rose-" He was then cut off by the mysterious man that I had forgotten was in the room.

"Lord Ivashkov, I think its best not to answer that question. It is not your place to inform her and the Princess of any of what is about to be revealed. That is Janine's responsibly I also think its best for your own safety that you leave so that Guardian Hathaway does not have to chance to take her anger out on you." As he spoke I realized he had an accent that I had not heard before.

"Bullshit!" I walked up to the giant foreign god and poked him in the chest quiet harshly but he acted as though he didn't even feel me. "Who do you think you are telling MY boyfriend to leave MY house! Adrian will be staying here until I tell him to go!" Before I could get anything else out I felt a gentle hand on my upper arm tugging on me lightly. I looked up and saw Lissa looking down at me begging and pleading with her eyes for me to calm down and back away. I sighed and nodded my head at Lissa.

"I'm sorry Liss." she smiled kindly and then looked over at the giant.

"I'm sorry for my sister's attitude Mr. ...?" She looked at him waiting for him to fill in his name.

"Belikov, Princess." He calmly stated. Lissa gave him a weird look and then looked back at me completely confused as to why he called her princess. I was about to speak when my mother walked back into the room.

"Rosemarie, Vasilisa please sit down. We have to talk and Adrian could you-" I interrupted her.

" I like I told Mr. Belikov over here, Adrian is not leaving unless I tell him too!" I then grabbed Adrian's hand and pulled him with me to the couch and sat down holding onto his hand tightly. Lissa then came and sat on my other side and took my other hand as we prepared ourselves what I had a feeling was going to change our lives.

Lissa's Pov:

I looked up at mom and said, "Mom what's going on here?" I tried to hide my nerves and be brave for what was about to happen.

Mom looked at me sadly like she was about to cry then sat down in the chair across from me while Mr. Belikov leaned against the wall behind her.

"Vasilisa, I want you to know that I love you even after what I am about to tell you."

"W-What do you mean mom..." tears started to build up in my eyes and I felt Rose squeeze my hand. I looked over at Rose and for the first time since we were little kids I saw tears in Rose's eyes. Mom cleared her thought and I looked back at her.

"Lissa, I'm not your biological mom and Rose isn't your biological sister. I've been lying to you. Your real mother was my best friend and charge. I was her Guardian. Her name was Rhea Dragomir and your Father was Eric Dragomir. When you were 2 months old your parents you, Rose and I were at a ski resort for some family vacation. Your parents wanted to have some alone time so I volunteered to keep you and Rose in my hotel room while they went out with Eric's guardian. I then got a call from from the guardian saying that they were attacked and there were 4 strigoi. When I heard that I made sure you girls were asleep and ran to where your parents were. I got there and your parents were on the g-ground..." I watched as mom wiped away a few tears and cleared her throat to continue. "your dad was dead and your mom was barely alive. I helped finish off the strigoi. When they were all dead I ran over to your mother and her last few words for me to raise you as my daughter and to keep you away from their life style. After their funeral I took you and Rose and left Pennsylvania and moved here to Montana..." Before she could continue Rose jumped up letting go of both mine and Adrian's hands and screamed,

"You lied to us! So that story about our father dying when we were babies was a lie. We aren't fraternal twins like you've been telling us all our lives! If we are not sisters then who is my father!" After she finished yelling she fell to her knees crying I quickly got up and ran over to her holding her tightly as tears started to fall from my eyes as well.

I tried to comfort her, "Shhh, Rose its okay. I don't care what anyone says your my sister and I love you." We sat there on the ground crying and holding each other until Adrian coughed trying to break the awkward tension hanging in the air.

**My next chapter wont be until Wednesday. I have lots do to before then. But I promise to get another chapter or two up then. **


	6. Chapter 5: Heartbreak and Tears

**I do not own VA. R. Mead does!**

Chapter 5: Heartbreak and Tears

Adrian's Pov:

I watched as Rose and Lissa huddled together on the ground holding each other and crying then looked up at Guardian Hathaway and she had her guardian mask down and looked like she was about to cry too. I then cleared my throat trying to relieve the tension that hung thick in the air like smoke. Everyone's eyes then reverted over to me, which made it even more awkward. I didn't intend to have the attention all on myself.

"So, I think its time for me to go..." I trailed off while slowly standing up and backing out of the room.

"Wait!" Rose stood up and walked up to me, "Do you know whats going on here!?"

I looked over Rose to Guardian Hathaway at a lost for words for the first time in my life. Which Guardian Belikov was thinking the same thing because he then said,

"Cat got your tounge Lord Ivashkov?" he smirked a little, "The imfamous Lord Adrian Ivashkov is at a loss for words for the first time ever."

Rose looked at Belikov and then back at me.

"Adrian what is he talking about? Why is he calling you Lord? Why did he call Lissa Princess?" She tried to raise one eyebrow at me but failed and raised both. If this was a different situation I would have laughed but it was no time to laugh. "Well Adrian are you going to answer me!" I could tell she was pissed and that if I didn't give her any answers she would hate me forever and I couldn't let that happen I had fallen for her, I loved her with all my heart. Even if I wasn't supposed to fall for her I did. This all started out as a misson to befriend Lissa and Rose to see what they knew and if they would ever enter our 'Vampire' again. I was snapped out of my mental monologue by Rose smacking me across the face. I focused on her face and could see tears in her eyes.

"I-I R-Rose " I quickly glanced at Hathaway, "I want to tell you. I've wanted to tell you for months... but its not my place. That's your mom's responsibilty." A tear slipped down her cheek and I reached forward and wiped it away and caressed her cheek. She stepped back from my touch and when she did that my heart broke a little inside.

"Leave." she whispered so I could just barely hear it.

"Rose-" I was interrupted.

"I said LEAVE!" She shouted and pushed me back towards the door. My face fell as she was pushing me out of her house. But it felt more like she was pushing my out of her heart then just her house. I wanted to get on my knees and beg for her to not make me leave but I knew she was too angry to see reason. So as much as it pained me I turned around and walked out the door.

Lissa's Pov:

I sat there on the ground watching as Rose pushed Adrian out of the house. She looked she was about to fall apart. Even though Rose didn't show it you could tell she cared for Adrian and to hear that he had been keeping a secret from her for months broke her heart.

I saw another tear fall down her cheek she then looked back at everyone in the room and attempted to hold back more tears. She then turned and ran out of the room and I heard her go up the stairs and then her bedroom door slam making the chandeler in the living room shake.

I started to stand and then look at my 'mom', "I'm gonna go try to calm her down." I noticed Mr. Belikov shift away from the wall he was leaned up against.

"Actually Princess if you wouldn't mind I'd like to talk to her." he stated calmly.

"But she doesn't know you and she would want to see me..." I didn't want to let him go instead of me. I didn't want to be left alone with 'mom'.

Mom walked up to me and put a hand on my lower arm, "Lissa let him go. Should Guardian Belikov not be able to clam her down you can go up there. Okay?"

I just nodded and sat down on the couch.

As I watched Mr. Belikov walk out of the room and up the stairs.

Dimitri's Pov:

I headed up the stairs toward Rosemarie's room. I knocked and when I didn't hear anything I opened the door to see her curled up on her bed sobbing. I don't know why but seeing her like that made me feel something but I'm not sure what.

I cleared my throat and she looked up at me, her face all red and eyes puffy from crying.

"What do you want!" She glared at me and but her voice trembled when she spoke.

"I wanted to talk to you." I slowly approached her so not to startle or scare her.

"Well I don't know if you were just paying attention but I just found out my sister isn't really my sister and that my boyfriend has been hiding stuff from me, that I still have no idea about for that matter, for months! So sorry if I'm not in the mood to talk." She then turned her back to me again.

"Rosemarie I'd be willing to tell you everything but only if you want me too. If not you will have to head downstairs so your mother can tell you."

**DUN DUN DUHHHHHHH! **

**lol Sorry its been so long since I last updated.**

**Its been very busy with school and I just started a new job so I've been extremely busy the past few weeks. **

**I'm gonna try to update again soon! **

**Review please! **

**Let me know if I should have Dimitri tell Rose about the Moroi world or should Janine?**


	7. Chapter 6: The Truth Can Hurt

**HEre! I finally had the time to write the 6th chapter. I am soo verry sorry it took so long. I have like no time now a days between classes and work. But the fall semster ends in about a month so I will have about a month of winter break in order to proceed with the story a little quicker.**

**Also as much as I want Dimitri for myself I do not own VA. Richelle Mead does. **

Chapter 6: The Truth Can Hurt

Rose's Pov:

I sniffled and looked up at the giant standing at the end of my bed. I was pissed at my mom and pissed at Adrian. I was in no mood what so ever to be talking to his man even if he was sex on legs and had the best accent, though I hadn't placed it yet, in the world. I just stared up at him and watched his muscles flex slightly under his shirt as he shifted around my room waiting for me to respond.

"Let me just clean up a little." I then stood up and walked over to my attached bathroom to access how badly I truly just looked in front of the hottie. He just nodded and I closed the bathroom door behind me. I looked in the mirror and cringed at my appearance, my hair was all over the place my make up smudged everywhere and my eyes puffy. I quickly raked a brush through the knots and threw up my hair into a messy bun. Then washed my face with warm water, dried it and applied a light layer of make-up. When I finally deemed myself decent I walked out of the bathroom to see the giant looking at a few pictures I had up on my wall of Lissa and I growing up over the years. My favorite one was of us when we were about 10 years old and we had both been in the class play. Lissa was dressed up as Cinderella and I was her fairy godmother. It was a good time and we both looked so cute. Lissa looked just like Cinderella too. I quietly cleared my throat and he looked over at me and then took a few steps toward me.

"That picture from when we were ten is my favorite picture that my mom ever took of us." I wasn't sure why I was sharing this information with him but I felt comfortable around him for some odd reason.

"Vasilisa, looks just like the Princess she was meant to be." The corner of his lips twitched in what I think was supposed to be a smile.

"Why do you keep calling her Princess? What is going on? Are you going to let me in on this big secret EVERYONE is keeping from me?"

He sighed and then gestured toward the little couch I had in my room and seated himself in the chair across from it. I sat down and then looked at him telling him to carry on and answer my questions.

He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees and looked up at me.

"I keep calling Vasilisa Princess because she technically is one seeing how she is the last living member of her royal family. The Dragomir's." He paused and looked off into the distance. "The Princess is a Moroi which is a living vampire you could say, meaning they need blood to live but they don't kill for blood they just take little bits every so often. Moroi also specialize in one of the 4 elements of magic which are Earth, Air, Water, or Fire. But according to your mother's notes Lissa has yet to specialize in any of the elements." I then looked at him with a horrified look. He just told me my best friend and sister was a vampire! I think he noticed the look on my face because he then raised his hands as if trying to calm a wild animal.

"You are in no danger with her as you have probably come to realize over the years. The princess would never hurt you and you know that deep down." He was right I knew that. He then continued, "There are then Strigoi which are vile killing walking dead vampires. They kill anyone they drink from which is what turns them to such vile creatures. Then there are us, you, me and your mom are dhampir's which are half human half Moroi. We have both of their strengths but none of their weaknesses. We are faster, and stronger then both of them. We are the guards for the Moroi, our jobs are to put our lives on the line to make sure they stay alive and we kill the strigoi by staking them through the heart with sliver stakes because sliver is their weakness." I don't know why but as he was speaking I started to see black spots and then my vision completely blacked out and I don't know what happened next.

Dimitri's Pov:

SHIT! I reached out and caught Rosemarie's body before it hit the ground. I guess I went a little too fast for her. I shouldn't of told her so much so soon. I should have known it would have been too much information to process that quickly. I stood up and laid her down in her bed and pulled the covers over her. She looked so peaceful and beautiful when she was asleep.  
WHOA! I can't be thinking of her like that he is only 17 years old. I'm 25 and the fact that I will soon be her mentor I can't get into a relationship with her. Plus Janine would tear off my head if I ever dated her. DIMITRI stop thinking of her like that she is a minor I smacked myself on the forehead I needed to get out of this room and stop thinking of her like that. I slowly and quietly walked out of her bedroom and walked downstairs to see the Princess in an intense conversation with Janine. I waited outside the living room so they could finish the conversation in private.

Lissa's Pov:

I sat there looking at 'mom' and she had just finished explaining to me the world that Rose and I really belonged too. I was a Princess and my family was all dead. This made me very upset to know that I had a family and they were all dead now. I know I had Rose and mom but it wasn't the same anymore, now that I knew the truth. I didn't know what to say I didn't know what to do. All I could thinking about was how was Rose taking all of this. I needed to be with her she was the only one who somewhat knew what I felt at this moment. So without listening to mom or Dimitri I slowly walked up to Rose's room not hearing anything around me. I got to her door and opened it to see her asleep in her bed covered up without a second thought I closed the door and walked over and curled up in her bed under the covers with her and soon fell asleep too with a lot on my mind.

**Please review! I love to hear what you guys think about the chapter. This chapter wasn't as long as I was wanting it to be. But I am exhausted mentally and couldn't come up with anything else for this chapter. Plus I wanted to get your opnions on what I should have go on next between Rose and Lissa when they both wake up and discuss what they have learned. **


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I know you all hate these things trust me I do too. I just wanted to let you all know why I have been so absent for so long.**

**It's been a little difficult for me to have the time to write between college and work. But I am on break from school so I have a little more time to write. I have one chapter started already but I need to finish it. I'm hoping to write another chapter or two before posting them all in the next week or so. **

**So once again I am very sorry for this note and not for updating lately. **

**Love you all, my loyal followers!**

**midnight-sunshine27**


	9. Chapter 7: Coming to Terms

**So this chapter took a little longer to write then I wanted. BUT its because I have to share the computer with my boyfriend. I am hopefully gettting a laptop soon so I will be able to write more!**

**I do not own VA! Mead does. Too bad I want Adrian... ):**

Chapter 7: Coming to Terms with the Supernatural

**Rose's POV:**

I felt something moving around next to me in my bed and I shot awake looking next to me to see a sleeping Lissa who's eyes were all puffy from crying before she fell asleep. I sat there wondering why she would have been crying when everything that had happened today... scratch that as I looked at the clock next to my bed I realized it was 2:34 am. So everything happened yesterday. I watched Lissa sleep and just thought about how royally fucked up our lives just became. I chuckled mentally at my choice in words seeing how apparently Lissa was really a vampire princess. Lissa really does look like she could be a princess, she is very pretty with her pale ivory skin and long straight blonde hair and jade green eyes. I honestly wonder how I never questioned if we were truly related. I mean we are complete opposites not only in looks by also personality wise too. I mean I had long dark brown almost black hair that curled at the ends, deep brown eyes and almond color skin and a short curvy body. I wasn't as short as my mom but I was shorter than Lissa who was about 5'11" almost 6 foot. I really felt stupid for never noticing. Lissa started tossing and turning while mumbling in her sleep I genitally stroked her hair like I always did when we were little kids and she had a nightmare. Finding out that I was born to protect her kind of made sense I always felt the need to make sure she was always happy and nothing bad ever happened to her. I was pulled out of my thoughts by my phone ringing. Without even looking at the caller id I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh Rose I'm so happy you answered. I am so sorry for everything.." I cut off Adrian saying,

"Don't even try Adrian You have been lying to me since day one. I bet you never even really liked me. You were just playing with my heart. Well guess what Adrian you  
won! You broke my heart. Now goodbye!" I hung up and threw the phone across the room which broke into little pieces.

Just great! I broke another phone. All of a sudden I heard Lissa mumble something I couldn't understand.

"Umm Liss what did you just say?"

She rubbed her eyes and spoke up again, " Did you just break another phone? And why did you throw it this time."

I smiled sheepishly and said, "Yeah I did. Adrian called trying to play with my heart some more and I got mad yelled at him and then threw my phone."

Lissa laughed at me and then shook her head. "Rose you know I think Adrian really did love you. I don't think it was a game. Maybe you should let him explain."

"Yeah right Liss like he really liked me. He is just a player. I should have listened to Syd."

"Rose I've seen the way he looks at you he really cares for you at least let him try to explain. Okay?"

"Liss doesn't being the responsible smart one ever get boring?"

"Well someone has to be and it isn't going to be you." She smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"I couldn't do this without you Liss." I sniffled trying to hold back tears.

Lissa pulled away a little and looked me in the eyes, "No Rose I wouldn't have been able to grow up without you. You are my sister no matter what anyone may ever say. No one can split us up ever. I pinkie promise!" She stuck out her pinkie towards me I laughed and rolled my eyes at her.

"Come on Liss we aren't 7 anymore." She gave me a look that said do it now or I will get very upset. I sighed and linked my pinkie with her's and said, "Pinkie promise."

After a little bit of talking and joking around trying to lighten the mood Lissa fell back asleep. I tried to sleep but couldn't so I figured I'd go get a snack from the kitchen. I tip toed downstairs to the kitchen so to not wake Lissa or my mother. I got the fridge and as I opened it I heard,

"What are you doing up at a time like this?" And felt someone standing behind me, I turned around and kicked out their feet from underneath them catching them off guard and they fell to the ground. While the mystery person was still on the ground I grabbed a knife off the counter and then kneeled down on his chest holding the knife to his throat. In the heat of moment trying to protect myself I didn't notice that the mystery person who snuck up on me was really the giant god like man named Dimitri. The man who changed my world today.

He chuckled and said, "Well I didn't expect that out of an untrained novice." He looked at the knife and then back at me, "Do you mind taking the knife away from my throat and maybe letting me get up?"

When I realized I was still on top of him holding a knife to this throat I blushed and stood up backing up slowly. "Oh.. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that its just you snuck up on me and scared me. I didn't even know you were still here..." shut up rose, your blushing, stuttering, and rambling. God what is this man doing to me, I'm not like this... oh sweet jesus now I'm rambling in my head...

Dimitri cleared his throat and I looked up at him.

"I am very sorry for startling you. That was not my intention. But I'd like to repeat my question without being attacked his time." I saw the corner of his mouth twitch in what I assumed was a smile.

"Oh...umm... After I got Lissa to go back to sleep I couldn't sleep myself so I came down to get a snack. I didn't mean to wake you if I am the reason you are awake." I looked over at the stove it was now 5:43.

"No you didn't wake me I just got back from my morning run. I came into the house and heard someone walking around in the kitchen and came to investigate. I figured it would be your mother but I was mistaken."

"You get up this early on a regualar basis?!"

"Yes, and you will be too starting in the next few days. You mother would like for you to have time to let everything settle before throwing you into the world that you rightfully belong in."

I groned and rolled my eyes, "Please lets not talk about that right now. That only makes me remember Adrian and what I waits me when I talk to him." I turned around opened the fridge and grabbed a donut and glass of milk. I sat down at the counter and ate.

"You plan on still talking to Lord Ivashkov!?"

"Yeah, Lissa pointed out to me that I should at least see what he has to see. I'm not promising anything but I'll at least let him explain his self." I gulped down my milk. "To be honest with you, I really don't want to loose him from my life if I don't have too." I smiled a little thinking about Adrian. I don't know why I told Dimitri all of that but I felt like I could talk to him.

"Roza, I don't think it the best idea to keep in contact with Ivashkov. It would not do good things to your reputation."

I looked at him puzzled, what was Roza? huh, "Dimitri, I don't know what there is to be worried about. Adrian is very sweet, he has done nothing but take care of me these past few months we have been together."

"I'm just trying to warn you, because in our world he is a known drunken womanizer. I just wouldn't want to see you get hurt."

I blushed slightly at his words forgetting we were talking about Adrian and looked away from him, I then saw my mother standing in the doorway of the kitchen. All the happy feelings dissappeared.

"Rosemarie, can we..." I cut her off.

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" I then slipped on my sneakers that were in the hall closet while my mother stood behind me saying something but I was ignoring her. I was about to walk out the door when she grabbed my arm so tightly it hurt and wipped me around to look at her.

"Rosemarie! Don't you talk to me like that! Where do you think your going!?"

I ripped my arm out of her grasp and punched her in the face. She fell back a few steps not expecting me to punch her. But she had it coming she had lied to me all my life.

"I'm leaving before I do more then just punch you!" I then turned around and ran out the door. I was running for so long I didn't even pay attention to were I was going.

After about an hour of running I realized I had stopped on Adrian's doorstep to his apartment. I rang the door bell and then a very sleepy looking Adrian opened the door and when he looked down and saw me crying his eyes widened.

"Rose! Oh my little runner!" And then he pulled me into his arms as I cried my eyes out.

**Soooo! What did you think! I know the story is listed as a DimitrixRose but I'm not sure if I should still go with that route or if I should make it an AdrianxRose. SOOOOOOOO**

**Let me know what you guys want. If I keep it DimitrixRose it will still be a few chapters before I kick Adrian out of the picture. But please review and let me know what you guys want.**


	10. Chapter 8: Love and War

**Well I know a lot of you really want me to keep it DimitrixRose but in all honesty that is soooo over done. So I'm not sure if I'm gonna keep it DimitrixRose but it also depends on my mood later on. I hope that if I do make it AdrianxRose that all of my followers will still read this story. **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 8: Love and War**

**Adrian's Pov:**

I was in a light sleep when I heard a banging at my front door.

"God who in the hell would be at my house this early in the morning." I got out of bed and walked to the front door in just a pair of pajama bottoms. I opened the door to see a sight that shocked me to my core. There was Rose Hathaway on my door step crying with tears streaming down her. After I got over my shock I spoke up,

"Rose! Oh my little runner!" I grabbed her and pulled her tight against my chest as she cried harder. I then picked her up and carried her into my apartment and then walked to my bedroom and laid her down on the bed. I started to pull away in order to grab her some tissues but she grabbed on to my arm with a guardian like death grip. I winced a little and looked into her eyes.

"P-p-please don't leave me!" She sobbed. I sat down on the edge of the bed and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll be right back hon. I'm just gonna grab you some tissues and a glass of water. I promise I'll only be gone for about a minute."

Reluctantly she let go of my arm and I stood up and walked quickly to get the items I needed. When I walked back into the room she was sitting up on the bed holding a picture frame in her hands and smiling just a little bit. I sat down next to her and realized what picture it was. Lissa had taken the picture before school started up this fall. It was summer and Rose and I were at the beach in the water we had just had a splashing fight and I surrendered and let Rose win because she was kicking my butt. In the picture I was leaning down kissing her. It was a perfect day all in all.

"I didn't know you had this picture framed" She spoke up and broke me out of my daze.

"Of course I do. That was an amazingly perfect day." She then grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. I lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Well I'm guessing you came here yell at me some more. Which I completely understand why and you have every righ..." She interrupted my rambling by kissing me softly on the lips. God I missed her soft, warm lips.

"Shh Adrian, we need to talk but I think its better if we do it calmly and without yelling... That and Lissa said I should at least give you a chance to explain everything. And she is right."

I was floored, Rose was not one for doing anything calmly. She was a hot head just like her mother. I then grabbed Rose and pulled her against my body holding her tightly. I kept mumbling into her hair how sorry I was from keeping stuff from her and kissing the top of her head over and over.

"Adrian, in order to forgive you ever again I need you to tell me the truth and I mean everything you are keeping from me."

"Anything Rose! I love you and don't think my heart can take you leaving me."

**Rose's Pov:**

I froze when those three words came out of his mouth. I couldn't believe he told me he loved me. I think Adrian noticed that my body when ridged.

"Little D-Runner" He pulled away from me and looked into my eyes, "Are you okay... D-did I say something wrong?"

I could see the panic on his face clearly and then the next words kind of just fell out of my mouth it was like I couldn't control my mouth. My heart was controlling it, "I-I Love you too."

Lissa's Pov:

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I started searching for Rose when I realized she was no where to be seen. I figured she woke up and went to go get food. I got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen I was just outside the kitchen door when I heard crying. I peaked into the kitchen to see Mom crying and talking to Mr. Belikov. I had never seen my mom cry before. I slowly started to back away when my mom's head shot up and she looked straight at me. She then quickly wiped away her tears and said, "Lissa its okay. You can come in here."

"I was just looking for Rose..." I looked around the kitchen and did not see her.

"She left."

My eyes widened. "What do you mean she left!" I raised my voice which shocked mom. "What did you do to her!"

"Me? I didn't do anything sweetheart. Rose threw a temper tantrum and..."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You know mom your unbelieveable! Do you even care! You have no idea where Rose is, or if she is safe!" I turned around and stomped upstairs to my room to change and grab my cell phone and keys.

I walked back downstairs to see mom at the bottom.

"Lissa, darling. Where are you going!" I pushed passed her and walked towards the door.

"I'm going to find my sister! She is upset, scared and probably alone! She may be tough on the outside but that doesn't mean she isn't hurt by this whole situation. If you cared you would have seen she is more hurt by this then I am! And I'm the one who found out my family died! I'll be back later. Now good bye!"

I walked out the door and slammed it. I got in my car started it and then called Rose's phone. But it went straight to voice mail. I threw my phone in the passenger seat and drove off into to town looking at all the places she loved to go.

But yet I could not find her. Giving up all hope I went to Adrian's to see if he would help me find her. I pulled up to his apartment and got out of the car. I rang his door bell only to find a giggling Rose answering the door. She looked back at me and then she stopped laughing.

"Liss. What are you doing here?"

I threw my arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Oh my god Rose! I was so worried when I woke up and couldn't find you any where in the house."

She hugged me back stroking my hair. "Liss I'm fine. Everything is okay."

I pulled away and noticed she was in Adrian's shirt and her running shorts. "Umm Rose you and Adrian didn't..."

She blushed beat red, "No Liss! After all my crying we talked and then I felt all nasty so I took a shower.. alone and he let me borrow one of his shirts."

"Oh.. Sorry for assuming. Can I come in?"

"Oh yeah! Come in." She stepped aside and I walked in. Then Adrian walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel around his waist and he used another towel to rub his hair dry.

"Little Dhampir who is at the door?" He looked up and saw it was me while I stared at the ground.

"Hey cousin!" I looked up at him confused and then looked at Rose for an answer.

"Oh you guys I guess are kind of related through very distant connections in the Moroi world."

I nodded my head in understanding.

"I'll be right back little Dhampir. I'm gonna go put on some clothing." he then kissed her on top of her head and she smiled at him as he walked away.

"So I can see I am missing quite a bit of information here. Mind filling me in?"

**Feedback would be greatly enjoyed.**


	11. Chapter 9: My Kind

**Heyyyyy! Here is the new chapter! Enjoy!**

**I do not own VA!**

**Chapter 9: My Kind**

**Janine's Pov:**

I stood there frozen in place. I heard the front door slam shut and then a car start up and pull away not to long after. I couldn't believe what I just did.

"I just single handily pushed away both my daughters and made them both hate me." I must have said it out loud because Belikov walked out into the entry way and said,

"They will come around Hathaway. They are teenage girls they are mad now. But give them a few hours or a day and they will come back." He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"How can you be so sure?!" I turned to him turning frantic now.

"Because I have three sisters back home in Russia. I've seen them throw tantrums too and they may yell at my mother or me and leave the house in a fury, but they have always come back home and apologized for their actions and life went on." He shrugged his shoulders.

"That may be the case for the Princess, but my daughter is like her father. She is very stubborn and will get back at anyone who has done her wrong. This isn't the end of it to Rosemarie. It's only the beginning."

"Who is her father? If you don't mind me asking," Belikov asked.

"If I tell you no one is to know. If this information gets out it could put Rosemarie in a lot of danger." I whispered, "If you let it slip Belikov I will have your head on a silver platter!" I threatened as I stepped closer to him.

"I will not betraying your trust Janine." He stated calmly and confidently.

I gave him one last look and then sighed. "Her father's name is Ibrahim Mazur. But because of his... business I made him promise to stay away from her." I watched as his eyes almost feel out of his head. I guess he has heard of him before. Not shocking.

"Y-You mean that her father is Zemy!? The Turkish mob boss!?" He was beyond shocked.

"Yes and that is why no one can know the relation between the two!"

**Dimitri Pov:**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My guardian mask that I always kept in place fell as I heard that name come out of her mouth. Zemy was a very dangerous man that I tried my hardest to avoid when I was living in Russia with my family. He may have not been a Royal Moroi but everyone fear and respected him. But now that I thought back to Rose I could see the resemblance between the two. She defiantly had his hair and eyes. To know that she also had his temper was just the slightest bit scary.

Janine broke me out of my mental rant,

"Belikov do you understand why this information cannot get out!" She was pointing her finger in my face which was little hard for her seeing how I was over a foot taller then her, but she was still very threatening.

I nodded my head and said, "yes I understand the seriousness of the situation."

"Good" She then turned around and walked back into the kitchen I followed her and watched as she picked up her phone that was buzzing on the counter.

"Hathaway." She stated formally into the phone. "Mhmm. Okay, Thank you very much." And she hung up the phone. She turned to look at me. "The Princess just arrived at Lord Ivashkov's apartment."

"Then my guess is that Rose is there too?"

She nodded her head. "I'm going there and bringing them home." She started to go to the garage when I lightly grabbed her arm.

"Hathaway I think its best to let them return on their own terms. You showing up there is only going to end in another fight between you and Rose. Plus Ivashkov is the Queen's favorite great nephew he is bound to not only have wards up around his apartment but he probably has like 3 or 4 Guardian's around. The girls will be safe."

She looked at me and I could tell she was fighting the urge to just ignore what I just said and leave anyways. Then her shoulders slumped in defeat and nodded her head at me.

" I just want my girls home." Her guardian mask had completely fallen and she looked so depressed.

I sighed and said, "If you like I could go over there and see if I could talk them into coming home." I felt bad for her I didn't want to see the strong almighty Guardian Hathaway look so weak. She looked up at me with a little bit of hope in her eyes before she slipped her mask back on.

"Well seeing as your are to be one of the Princess's guardians then you can go if you please." She said formally.

I nodded my head and started to walk out the door grabbing my duster on my way out. "I'll be back shortly" I said over my shoulder as I shut the front door.

I shook my head, when did I become a babysitter for teenagers.

I then got in my car and drove off to Lord Ivashkov's apartment in town. When I pulled up, I got out of the car and rang the doorbell waiting for an answer. I heard rustling and then Rose answered the door and blocked the entry into the house with her body. It was funny for someone who didn't know she was to guard people like the Princess and Ivashkov she did it extremely well.

She looked up and saw it was me and said, "Mr. Belikov what can I do for you." She looked around me I assume looking for her mother.

"Your mother is not here with me. I was wanting to speak with you and the Princess please." She gave me another once over and then looked around me one last time before slowly opening the door just a little more and stepping aside to let me through.

I looked down at her for the first time fully to note what she was wearing, which was very short running shorts and a guys over sized shirt. For some reason seeing her in Ivashkov's clothing angered me. God what is going on with me lately!

Rose cleared her throat and looked up at me. "Oh sorry." I looked around the apartment and saw the princess and Ivashkov in the living room.

Well follow me and we can talk in here." She said and started to walk to the living room and sat down next to Ivashkov on the love seat. I stood in front of them.

"Can we talk in private" I said formally.

Rose looked me straight in the eyes and said a little harshly, "We are in private. There isn't anyone else here but the three of us."

I saw the Princess give Rose a stern look and then she looked at me and said, "I'm sorry for my sister's rudeness Mr. Belikov. But Adrian is a trusted friend and what ever you have to say can be said with him here."

Spoken like a true princess I thought. "Well then I'm here to ask if you two would come home. Your mother may not express it to you two but she is very upset about you both leaving and she would like you home."

Rose stood up and narrowed her eyes at me, "Mr. Belikov you can leave now and save your breath!" Ivashkov lightly grabbed her hand as if to calm her down a little but she pulled away and walked right up to me, "You can stop playing my mother's messenger I'm not in the mood to take anyone's shit!" Her eyes flashed dangerously which reminded me of the look in her father's eyes when you upset him. I held up my guardian mask about to respond when the Princess stood up and looked at Rose,

"ROSE!" She grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her to look at her. "Do not be rude! Just because you are mad at mom does not mean you take it out on him!" I saw Rose's features soften as she looked at the Princess. That's odd I thought as I watched Rose calm down just from the Princess's touch.

"I'm sorry Liss." She then looked back at me and said " I am very sorry Mr. Belikov. Excuse me." She then walked away from everyone and out of the room. Ivashkov was right on her tail and he glared at me as he walked out.

"Again Mr. Belikov I am sorry for my sister's outburst."

"It is alright Princess. And call me Dimitri please.

She smiled softly, "Only if you stop calling me Princess and call me Lissa."

I nodded my head once and smiled slightly.

"I will try and convince my sister to return with me home tonight. I can not promise she will be in a good mood though."

"Thank you P- Lissa." I slightly bowed out of reflex and turned around to leave the apartment.

**Rose's Pov:**

Just as I was about to reach the bedroom I felt Adrian's arms wrap around my waist. "Shh Little Dhampir calm down." I pulled away from him and spun around.

"I will not calm down Adrian! My mother has gone to far this time I am through with it!"

"I know I know. Just forget about it."

"No. I am not weak Adrian I will not let my mother win!"

"Rose if you don't let it go this will get way out of hand. Its not about being weak." He tried to calm me down speaking softly.

"Adrian that may be something you would do but I am not going down without a fight!"

He shakes his head and mumbled, "Thick skulked just like the rest of your kind."

I couldn't hold it in anymore, "MY KIND! REALLY ADRIAN! YOU KNOW WHAT BELIKOV WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU! YOU ARE JUST A WOMANIZER!"

I ripped away from him and walked into the living room grabbing Lissa's arm and said, "Come on we are going. Apparently I'm nothing but like every other Dhampir!"

"Come on Rose! Stop this nonsense! Belikov doesn't know what he is talking about! I love you!" Adrian begged as he walked into the living room.

I pulled Lissa to the door and looked at her, "Go to the car, lock the door and wait for me. Don't unlock the door for anyone else. Understood!" She nodded wide eyed and ran to the car.

I looked back at Adrian. "You don't love me Adrian stopped kidding everyone! We are over with! My KIND just should not be in a relationship with your KIND! Now good bye Lord Ivashkov!" I then walked out he door despite Adrian's begging and pleading. I can't believe I let him fool me into thinking he loved me.

I heard Adrian fall to the ground on his knees begging for me to come back. But I was done with him. If he couldn't put aside the fact that we are different species then I could no longer fool myself into thinking I loved him.

I reached Lissa's car and she unlocked the door. I got in and said, "Drive, lets go home."

She nodded not asking any questions about what just happened and drove away from Lord Ivashkov's apartment.

**So I have decided to keep it a DimitrixRose story. **

**A review from peggy made me realize that Rose is too strong of a person to stay with Adrian. Rose would just walk all over Adrian. Dimitri is a strong person who will not let Rose walk all over him and that is what she needs. **

**Sorry for those who wanted it to be AdrianxRose. Maybe I'll write a different story later that is AdrianxRose. **

**Review please!**


	12. Chapter 10: Tear and Running

**Another chapter! **

**I do NOT own VA!**

Chapter 10: Tears and Running

**Lissa's Pov:**

I looked away from the road for a brief second so see my sister just staring out the windshield with a blank face. She was hiding her emotions from me and it hurt that she wouldn't let me see that she is upset. But she has always been the strong one who held it all together. I looked back at the road and decided to be brave and say,

"Rose, you can talk to me you know. You don't have to hold in your emotions. It's obvious what just happened as hurt you. Whether you would like for me to see it or not." I looked over at her out of the corner of my eye and saw a single silent tear fall down her cheek.

"Liss, I don't want to be rude when saying this, but I don't want to talk about HIM. I just want us to move on with our new lives that we have just found out about. Okay, I love you and if I ever feel the need to talk to someone it will always be you I go to. Okay?"

I reached over and squeezed her hand in response. "I love you too sister."

We drove back to our house in silence. When we pulled into the drive way mom came running out of the house and when we were both out of the car wrapped us in a death grip against her which was a little awkward seeing as how we were both taller than her.

"You girls are grounded. Understood!" She said with tears brimming in her eyes.

We both nodded and I smiled a little bit while Rose pulled away and sulked off to her bedroom was my guess. Mom gave me a look as if asking what had happened while we were gone. I just sighed and shook my head as if to say don't ask.

We both then walked into the house and I started to feel dizzy. I grabbed onto the wall for support and my mom gave me a worried look.

"You okay sweetheart?" she asked worry clear in her voice now too.

"I just feel really dizzy mom. Must be because I haven't eaten yet today." Mom ran into the kitchen very quickly and then Mr. Belikov came running over to meet and ushered me to the living room couch and asked me to please sit. I followed orders and then my mom walked in with a glass filled with my protein shake.

I drank it and started to feel better.

"Thanks mom, I was so upset this morning I forgot to have my protein shake." I smiled shyly.

"Protein shake?" Mr. Belikov asked confusion written all over his face.

"Yes Belikov, her "protein shake"" She gave him a glare.

The way she said it was as if protein shake was supposed to have a different meaning. Then it hit me. I am a vampire and vampires need blood to survive.

"OMG that was blood wasn't it!" I stood up shocked.

**Rose's Pov:**

I walked up to my bedroom holding back the flood that surely would let itself free as soon as I was alone in my room. I opened the door and then shut and locked it behind me. I looked around my room and saw pictures of Lissa, Adrian and I. I ran over to them and ripped them all off the wall and shoved them under my bed so that I would not have to see them.

I couldn't believe that I let him trick me into thinking that what we had was love. I laughed darkly to myself as I laid in my bed under the covers. Belikov was right, Adrian was a womanizer and just was probably 'score' it with yet another girl. God why was I trusting a man I had just meet the other day. Plus he was the one who turned my 'perfect' life upside down. But as much as I wanted to be mad at him I couldn't. I felt very comfortable with him which I guess is good because he would be my new combat trainer. God I wonder when that would be starting. Hopefully not anytime soon because I am not in the mood. I just wanna wallow in my own self-pity.

I must have cried myself to sleep because next thing I know I was being woken up to a knock on my door. I attempted to ignore it and it seem like whoever it was gave up and left because I didn't hear anything else. So I closed my eyes and fell into a light sleep when I felt the covers being pulled off me. My eyes popped open to see a sexy Russian god standing over me. I probably would have started drooling if not for the next words out of his mouth.

"Come on we are going for a 10 mile run." He said calmly.

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me. You have 2 minutes to change and meet me at the front door." He then turned around and walked out of my room shutting the door behind him.

I sat in shock for a few seconds before his words sunk in and I dragged myself out of bed, went to my bathroom and tried to quickly do damage control on my swollen eyes and bird's nest hair. I then quickly change and put on my running shoes. I got to the front door to see him have a very stern face on.

"Your 5 minutes late."

"Well sorry but I needed the time to wash my face and attempt to brush my hair."

He sighed and opened the door. "Follow me and try to keep up."

I nodded and then we were off and man he was fast.

**Dimitri's Pov:**

When Rose hadn't answered her door when I knocked I then picked the lock and let myself in. She was sleeping and she looked like she had been crying. I wonder what happened after I left her and the Princess. It almost hurt to think that she had been crying.

WOAH! Belikov stop thinking like that. I mentally slapped myself. I looked over to my side to see her keeping up but just barely. We were on mile 4 at this point. I figured her being on the track team she would be able to run no problem but I could see she was getting tired but as much as I wanted to make her happy by stopping I couldn't. God there it is again, why do, I seem to care about her so damn much. I need to get my head on straight. I focused on running again clearing her from my mind.

**So good news! I hope to be writing more now that I have bought my own laptop! **

**YAYYYYYYY! **

**Review please!? Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 11: Forbidden Thoughts

**Here you go! A little shorter than normal but it's this or nothing!**

**Chapter 11: Forbidden Thoughts**

**Rose's Pov: **

I was laying on the front lawn on my back looking up at the bright sunny day. It would have been nice if I wasn't currently exhausted and trying desperately to get my heart rate and breathing under control. I heard a soft chuckle and then felt Dimitri (as he asked me to call him) sit down next to me.

"You okay there Roza?" Hmmmm, 'Roza' I wonder what that means.

"W-What d-d-does Ro-z-za mean?" I tried to say while sucking in deep breaths.

"It's pronounced Roza. It means Rose in Russian. I apologize for using it. I'll just call you Rose." He looked away at the road.

"No, it's okay I don't mind. I like how it sounds, comrade." I said finally gaining back my breath and sat up looking at him.

"Comrade?" He asked with one eye brow raised. Ugh I hated that he could do that I could never raise just one eye brow.

"I figured it fit with you being that you are Russian."

"Don't you think that is just the littlest bit raciest"

I shrugged my shoulders and stood up walking into the house. Well more like limping. At around the last half mile I pulled a muscle in my right leg but kept running anyway.

"Are you okay? Do you need any help?" He asked walking up to me.

I shook my head. "No I'm fine. I'm just going to limp into the kitchen and grab an ice pack and some food then sit down on the back deck." I smiled back at him.

"If you insist on walking on your own then at least let me grab the stuff you would like while you go sit down and relax Roza."

I blushed slightly when he called me by my Russian name and looked away so he wouldn't see. "Sure I guess I could live with that. Can you get me an ice pack, apple juice and the left over Pizza in the fridge?"

I could see that he wanted to comment on my choice in food so I changed my mind before he could comment. "Actually can I just have the salad from last night and a very big glass of water?" I could see the smile light up his face at my healthier choice in food.

"Yes I can do that. Go relax please." He pushed me forward a little.

I walked through the house and went out on the back deck and took off my shirt so I was just in running shorts and a sports bra. I kicked off my shoes and my socks putting my feet propped up on another chair and soaked in the sun while waiting for my food and ice pack.

**Dimitri's Pov:**

I walked out to the back porch with a tray filled with salad, a large glass of water, a chocolate donut as a reward and an ice pack. When I looked up and saw Roza sitting in the sun I almost dropped the tray. She was in nothing but a sports bra and shorts. Her skin was perfectly tan. Not too dark but no were near as pale as a Moroi. She looked perfect. I shook myself out of my daze and continued to walk over to her only to notice a big bruise forming on the inside of her upper right thigh.

"Here you go." I put the tray down and thought her eyes were going to fall out of her eye sockets at the sight of the donut. I chuckled.

"I figured you deserved the donut." I smiled slightly.

She jumped out of her seat forgetting about her leg and hugged me tightly. I stiffened at the sudden closeness. Her body felt so nice against mine. I mentally smacked myself. Stop thinking about her like that! She is 7 years younger than you and now your student. You can't be fantasying about her. Plus she is only 17, which is another factor.

"Comrade?" Her perfect angel like voice shook me out of my rant.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I was saying thank you so very much and then asked if you wanted to take a dip with me into the hot tub? My mom bought it after I started track that way I could unwind and relax all my muscles after track meets." She smiled shyly at me.

"I'm sorry Roza but I can't. I have to actually go pick up the Ozera's. Your mother invited them to stay in the house while they are here on business."

"Ozera's who are they?"

"They are Moroi. They used to be a much respected Royal family but a tragic event happened that changed the other's Royal's views towards the remaining Ozera's left."

"Oh. Okay well in that case I guess I better skip the hot tub and take a shower and get ready. You know where Lissa is?

"I believe I just saw her leaving the living room on the way up to her room."

"Okay thanks Comrade." She grabbed the tray and went into the house and up the stairs toward her and the Princess' room.

**Adrian's Pov: **

"How could she leave me?" I chugged down some of the vodka in my hands. "How could she not see that I love her with all my heart? It's that Belikov! He turned my dear little dhampire. Made her hate me. I will get back at him for all the pain he has caused me. I WILL GET BACK AT HIM! I SWEAR!" I screamed at the walls of my apartment and finished off the rest of the vodka in the bottle.

"You don't fuck with an Ivashkov and get away with it! Swear by it Belikov I will get back at you for what you have taken from me. No one takes away what is mine!" I then slowly started to drift off into unconsciousness.

**Well what did you think? I thought I should throw Adrian back in. It didn't feel right to completely cut him out so early in the story. Review Please!**


	14. Chapter 12: Attraction

**I have the next week off. Should get a few chapters done! **

**I do not own VA Mead does. **

**Chapter 12: Attraction**

**Lissa's Pov:**

I was sitting in my bedroom combing my hair while sitting in front of my vanity. I had zoned out finally letting my mind wander to what had happened to me in the last month. I found out I'm not a normal human being. I found out I'm not even human. I found out my family is dead and that my sister isn't really my sister. Janine (who I still called mom as to not upset her) had taken Rose and I out of school. She said her and Dimitri were going to tutor us. Dimitri had moved in with us for now too.

Rose and Dimitri spent lots of time together. He was teaching her how to protect me so that she could be my guardian when we turn 18. Of course she would have to pass this test called the Trials in order to become a promised guardian.

Another thing that's happened is Rose and I met a boy named Christian. His aunt Natasha who raised him is friends with Dimitri. They both seem very nice. As I thought more about Christian I could feel my cheeks start to heat up. Rose kept telling me I should stay away from him because she doesn't like him. Something about getting a bad vibe about him.

"Lissa sweetie! Lunch is ready." Mom called up the stairs.

"I'll be down in a minute mom." I put the hair brush down and walked over to my closet and grabbed a jade green cardigan that matched my eyes and put it on over my white lace sundress. Then I slipped on a pair of white flats and headed downstairs.

**Rose's Pov: **

I was laying on the grass in the backyard calming down my breathing and sweating. Dimitri and I had just finished sparing and he kicked my ass yet again. I looked over at him sitting on the ground drinking some water and reading his stupid western book. He didn't even look tired. It was frustrating. I watched him, he was so good looking. His soft brown hair was slightly hanging around his face after falling out of his pony tail while we were fighting. And his lips, they looked so soft. My favorite part of the day was when we had our lessons because I got to get up close and personal with him and touch him. It was amazing, he was amazing. I feel like such a school girl with a crush on her teacher. Which in a way I was I guess.

"Rose! Dimitri! It's almost time for lunch please come in and clean up before you eat."

"Okay mom!" I shouted "Thanks for the lesson Comrade. I'm going to go take a shower before lunch."

I jumped up and ran into the house and up to my room while my mom yelled at me for running in the house. On my way up to my room I ran into Christian. We both fell over and I looked up and said,

"Watch where you're going next time! Geesh!" I stood up and started to walk away when I smelt smoke. I turned around and Christian was standing there with a fireball in his hand. My eyes widened and he got a wicked grin on his face. Then Dimitri walked up the stairs and put a hand on Christian's shoulder.

"Is there a problem here you two?" He asked calmly.

The fireball disappeared and Dimitri patted his back and continued to walk to his bedroom. I quickly ran to my room and shut the door. Holy fuck I didn't know he could do that. I remember Dimitri vaguely telling me that Moroi could control one of the 4 elements but that was cool and scary.

After I got out of the shower I went to my closet and got dressed. I decided on light skinny jeans that had holes and paint all over them. I then grabbed a red cut up shirt with the words "Brunettes have the most fun" and sat down to fix my curls so they weren't all over the place. I decided on light make up and a pair of black high top converses.

I walked into the kitchen to see everyone but Natasha sitting at the table. Thank god too because I didn't like the way she looks at Dimitri. Lissa looked up and smiled at me patting the seat between her and Dimitri.

"Hey everyone." I sat down and started stuffing the food that was put in front of me in my face. Lissa started giggling at my way of eating when my mother cleared her throat loudly.

"Rose can you please act like a proper women when eating."

Christian then snorted and mumbled under his breath, "You have to be a women to eat like a women."

I dropped my fork and glared at him, "Well seeing as how you are a women why don't you teach me Chrissy."

He stood up and made a fire ball appear in his hand. I was not letting him get me off guard again and I stood up taking a fighting stance. I went to pounce when Dimitri stood up and grabbed me by the waist picking me up and started to walk away while Lissa grabbed ahold of Christian's arm and he relaxed under her touch and the fire ball disappeared.

"Bastard! Try that again another time when no one is around and you will be a bloody pulp on the ground!" I was twisting and turning trying to get out of Dimitri's hold but his arms tightened.

"ROSEMARIE! YOU DO NOT TALK LIKE THAT TO A GUEST!" my mother screamed.

Dimitri walked out of the house and carried me to the shed where we kept our fighting equipment. He put me down in the mat and stood there blocking the door giving me a disappointed look. But I was just so angry that I didn't care what he thought about me for once.

"Roza. What did I tell you, they come first." His features softened a little "Roza I don't want you to ruin your future. What were you thinking? Attacking a Moroi?" He sighed and rubbed his temples.

I started to calm down and then looked up at Dimitri and wanted to cry. He hated me. A tear slipped down my cheek and then Dimitri was in front of me on his knees wiping away the tear.

"Please Roza, don't cry. What came over you? Why did you almost attack Christian?"

"I don't know comrade it was like when he said I wasn't a women I just snapped I could only see red. I just wanted to make him pay for those words that he dared say to me. I then fully broke down and started balling my eyes out.

Dimitri pulled me into his arms and held me as I cried until I blacked out.

**SOOOOOO? What do you think? Review please.**


	15. Chapter 13: Bound

**Okay. I know I am terrible. It has been months since I have put up a new chapter. **

**Sorry, I love you all!**

**Here you go finally!**

**I do not own VA!**

**Chapter 13: Bound**

**Rose's Pov:**

I started to wake up and heard someone talking in a very hush whisper. I tried to make out what they were saying but couldn't hear the words but knew the person who was talking was very annoyed. I then made coughing noise and opened my eyes to warn whoever was in the room knew I was awake. I opened my eyes and saw Lissa sleeping next to me. Then Dimitri was right by my side.

"Roz-se, are you okay?" Dimitri asked concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine Comrade. Just a headache, I get them a lot since the car accident. Doctor said it was common." I shrugged my shoulders. Dimitri's emotionless mask went back up.

"Dimka why did she call you comrade and not Guardian Belikov?" Tasha asked.

I cringed at her horrible voice and rolled my eyes.

"Just a name that she made up. Guardian Belikov is too formal when I am training her." Dimitri said without looking away from me. "Can you give us some privacy I'd like to talk to Rose alone?"

"B-but Dimka!" Tasha pouted.

"Please Tasha." He looked over his shoulder at her. She huffed and walked out closing the door.

Dimitri looked back at me, "What accident?"

"Oh Lissa and I were driving home from a New Year's Eve party. She hit a patch of ice and we went off the road. The doctor said I was lucky to be alive. We don't know how I survived. I went through the windshield." I looked over at Lissa and held her hand, "She still blames herself. But I know it wasn't her fault."

"What do you mean they don't know you survived!? That accident wasn't in your medical file." Dimitri asked confused.

"We didn't go to the hospital. Mom took us to close friend she said that was a doctor." I shrugged my shoulders.

"What was their name?"

"Umm I believe her name was Karp…" I said trying to remember.

"Sonya Karp was her name." Lissa said opening her eyes and looking at the two of us.

"Lissa how long have you been awake." I asked

"Not long" she looked away from me as she spoke.

"Liss I can tell when you're lying." I said taking her hand in mine.

"I've been awake since you woke up." She said while looking at me. "And it was my fault that we got into that accident. I remember that day like it was yesterday…" She looked off into space as she recalled that night.

"Liss" I made her look at me and I saw her eyes focus back on me. "I have said this a million times it was not your fault it was dark. How were you supposed to see that ice? Even your amazing eye sight can miss things. I will never blame you." I take her hand and squeeze it tightly. "You were there holding my hand the whole time I was in a coma. You are my sister and my best friend. I love you." I pulled her into a hug and held her tight.

Lissa started to cry into my shoulder. I started to stroke her hair and rock her back and forth.

"I'm so sorry Rose. I never meant for you to get hurt I should have made sure you were wearing your seatbelt. It's my responsibility to make sure everyone in the car wears a seatbelt at all times when the car is moving." She said while sobbing.

"Shhhhh. It's okay Liss. Just breathe." I pulled away from her and pushed her hair out of her face and grabbed a tissue from the night stand and wiped away her tears a little. "Deep breathes Lii Lii." I smiled using my name for her when we were little.

"I'm sorry Ro Ro" She said smiling a little while using my childhood name.

I pulled her in for another hug and then heard a coughing noise. I looked up and saw Dimitri I had forgotten he was there. Liss looked over too and blushed probably because Dimitri had just heard all of that.

"I don't mean to interrupt but I am going to go." He stood up and slightly bowed to Lissa and then turned away and walked out the door.

**Dimitri's Pov:**

I walked up to Janine and said, "Why wasn't I informed about Rosemarie and Vasilisa's accident."

"Excuse me Belikov but I would be careful of how you speak to me in my own home." She turned away from the dishes and dried her hands on a towel. "Now if you would like some answers we can talk like grown adults. I fear spending so much time with my irrational daughter has affected you." She walked out of the kitchen and returned a minute later with a file in hand. "This is the medical file from Sonya Karp who personally took care of Rosemarie after the accident."

I looked through the file reading everything quickly. "How did she survived?" I turned the page and was confronted with a bunch of pictures of Roza's injuries. I almost cringed at the pictures.

"I'm assuming that you have read Lissa's file front and back and memorized it."

"Yes of course."

"Well then you must have noticed that Lissa never specialized in one of the elements."

"Yes, I've been meaning to talk to you about that." I closed Roza's file not being able to look at the pictures anymore.

"Well Sonya and I believe that Lissa has specialized in the very rare and not well known element called Spirit."

"Why is that not in her file?"

"Because Sonya and I both agreed that it was dangerous if anyone were to find out about her abilities."

I rubbed my temples and looked up at her, "How does this have to do with Rose's accident?"

"Well one of the abilities of a Spirit user is healing. We believe that while Lissa was holding Rose's hand while she was in a coma she healed her. After that happened we had to put Lissa on a new medication because there were some side effects that the girls shared because of Lissa's element."

"What kind of side effects." I asked getting worried.

"Lissa and Rose are somehow connected. It was like Rose could tell whenever Lissa was in trouble or upset. One time Lissa was in class getting picked on and Rose was across the school in another class. She said she could hear Lissa begging the girls to leave her alone and she ran across the school and beat up the girls picking on Lissa."

"You sure that Vasilisa didn't call or text Rose?" I asked not convinced

"No I checked their phone records. Nothing. Also if Lissa isn't on her medication Rose goes into fits of rage like earlier today with Lord Ozera. And Rose gets horrible headaches. I've had to keep her home from school before because of these headaches."

"Well if Rose's fits of rage only come when Vasilisa isn't on her medication does that mean she didn't take her medication today?"

"Of course she took it. I gave it to her myself like I do every morning!" She looked offended and a little bit angry.

"Did you watch her take it?" I asked

"Well no. But I trust Lissa she is more trust worthy then Rose most of the time."

"So she could have not actually taken it. I don't mean to offend you Hathaway." I said calmly.

"Mom I'm so sorry it's all my fault then!" Lissa ran into the kitchen hugging her mom tightly.

"Lissa baby, what are you sorry for?" Janine asked clearly confused as I was.

"I didn't take my medication this morning. It's been making me have headaches and feel depressed. I didn't think that missing one day would be all the bad." She turned around and looked out the kitchen door. "I'm sorry Rose, it was my fault you got so upset. I swear I'll keep taking my medication if it keeps you safe."

Rose stepped into the kitchen looking guilty and then I knew they had heard our whole conversation.

"Liss please don't get upset" She looked over at her mom, "If that medication hurts Lissa then I don't want her on it anymore."

"Oh really Rose. And what about the affects it has on you? I can't have you attacking people."

"I'll do anything I need to if that means Lissa doesn't have to take the medication and feel depressed. I will not make her do something that harms her just to help me. I will not stand for it. You can keep giving her that medicine but I will be making sure that she does not ingest it." She stood up straight with her arms cross over her chest.

God she was going to make a perfect guardian for the Princess. She was so dedicated, brave, strong and beautiful. Wait… did I just think that… Well she is very gorgeous and she had such a nice body. She definitely an athlete. God Dimitri you need to stop thinking these thoughts. She is 8 years younger than me and I am her mentor.

"Dimitri. Dimitri. Dimitri Belikov!" Janine was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry. What were you asking me?" I asked

"Do you think you could help Rose with her anger management if I let Lissa stay off the medication?"

"Yes. If Rose is willing to do it then I have problem with that." I stated calmly trying not to look over at Rose again.

**There you go for now. I can't promise when the next one will be up. But I will try soon. **

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 14: Burns from Enemies & Lovers

**So here is another chapter! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or its characters. No matter how badly I want Adrian. ):**

**Chapter 14: **

**The Burns of Enemies and Lovers**

**Christian's Pov: **

I was laying on my bed staring up at the ceiling daydreaming about Lissa. She was so beautiful, kind, and her smile. God that smile of hers just lights up my life. It's almost like she is my light house and I am a ship lost in the fog.

"God that was so damn corny!" I smacked the palm of my hand to my forehead. "When did you become such a women Christian." I continued to think about Lissa when I heard a light knock on my door. I jumped up and ran to the door hoping it was the beautiful women I had been thinking of.

I opened the door and my smile dropped immediately. Standing on the other side of my door was Rose with Belikov standing behind her.

"What do you want Hathaway!" I crossed my arms over my chest and raised one eyebrow at her.

I saw her jaw clench as she spoke, "I'm here to say I'm sorry for nearly attacking you this afternoon at lunch." She then looked over her shoulder at Belikov and he gave her a look to go on.

"So you gonna say or what? I don't have all day." I tapped my foot impatiently.

"I just said it!" she rolled her eyes and clenched her fists at her side. "I'm sorry. Please except my apology." She then stuck out her hand for a handshake.

I smiled at her I figured I could have some fun with this. I extended my hand and heated up my skin so to burn her in the process. Our hands met and I firmly held her hand so to inflict the most pain I saw her wince in pain and bite her lip to keep her from saying anything to me. I held on to her hand for a few more seconds and then let it go. I could see the relief mixed with pain on her face when I released her hand.

"I appreciate your apology. All is forgiven. Now if you will excuse me I have homework to tend to. Good afternoon to both of you. I then stepped back and closed my door with a giant grin on my face. Teach her to mess with me again.

**Dimitri's Pov: **

After Christian had closed the door I sighed in relief that Rose did not bite his head off.

I started to walk away and saw Rose run past me gripping on of her hands tightly heading toward the bathroom.

"Little over dramatic don't you think Roza. I know you don't like Ozera but that doesn't mean that he is poisonous. You don't need to be so quick to wash your hands." I smirked and walked to the door that was open a crack. I looked in to see Roza running her hand under a fast flow of water and then reach for a first aid kit under the skin. "Oh come on Roza what are you doing?" I opened the door and she had pulled her hand out from under the water and it was bright red with little blisters all over it.

"That is it. Sparky will pay for this! I just got a manicure with Liss like 3 days ago!"

"Roza what happened to your hand?" I took her hand into mine and examined it. "How did you burn it this badly?"

"Comrade are you that stupid." She pulled her hand out of my grip. "Sparky somehow burned me when we were shaking hands!"

"Roseeeeee!" the princess came running down the hall and stopped at the bathroom doorway. She gasped when she saw Roza's hand. "Oh my god Ro Ro! What did you do?" She gently pushed past me and took Roza's hand in her own looking at it carefully.

"Oh nothing Liss I just burned my hand on the Iron while I was trying to iron my dress for tomorrow." She lied without blinking. Lissa believed the lie easily not even noticing that Roza lied to her.

"God Rose! You need to be more careful."

Then right before all of our eyes the burn slowly started to go away until it looked like it had never happened.

"Oh my god! "Rose jumped back and took her hand from Lissa and examining it.

Lissa looked over her shoulder at me and said, "Is that what you and mom were talking about earlier? How I can heal?"

I nodded dumbfounded for a minute. Then I snapped out of it and said, "Pr- Lissa do you know how you did that?"

"Umm I don't know. I was just really concerned for Rose and then I felt all strange inside like tingly." She turned to Roza. "Did it hurt Rose?"

Roza looked away from her hand. "No not at all. I felt really hot and then really cold but that's all."

I then took Roza's hand in mine and when I did I felt what could almost be described as being zapped. I looked her in the eyes and could tell she felt it too. I looked back at her hand and looked it over. Completely forgetting Lissa was in the room I looked back into Roza's eyes. "Roza does it hurt anymore?"

"N-No its fine now Comrade." She blushed little and I couldn't help but smile at her being all flustered she looked so cute. She bit her bottom lip a little and I wanted to just lean in and kiss her when I heard an awkward cough.

I shook my head clearing the haze and looked to see that I had leaned too close to Roza. I pulled away and dropped her hand I noticed Lissa still standing there blushing.

I pulled on my guardian mask and saw disappointment on Roza's face.

"Excuse me girls." I then turned around and walked out of the bathroom quickly and to my bedroom shutting and locking the door behind me.

**Rose's Pov: **

I stood there stunned not sure how to process what happened. Dimitri kept throwing up his mask and blocking me out as soon as I think we're getting close. I was interrupted from my thoughts.

"You like him don't you!" Lissa gushed while smiling the biggest smile I had ever seen on her.

"W-What!? Don't be ridiculous Liss! He is 7 years older than us and my mentor. Ew." I tried to fake disgust.

She rolled her eyes. "Rosemarie don't lie to me I saw it all over your face. I swear he was going to kiss you too. So he must like you too!"

"Liss I think being off that medication is making you see stuff." I tried to play it off as a joke.

She put her hands on her hips and gave me an 'I'm being serious look.' "Rose stop lying to me and go talk to him about it. You both obviously care about each other." She smiled softly.

"Liss you can't tell anyone about this okay!" I stuck out my pinkie.

She rolled her eyes and hooked pinkies with me. "I promise!" She smiled and we both laughed. I then hugged her.

"I'm going to go talk to him! Thanks!" I then ran off toward his room.

I got to his door and I looked down at my clothes and fixed my disheveled hair and shirt. When I deemed myself presentable I slowly lifted my hand and knocked softly on his door.

I heard voices on the other side of the door and was confused. Then I heard some rustling and the door opened up to reveal Tasha pulling a little red silk robe closed to cover up herself.

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe this.

"Can I help you Rosemarie?" Tasha asked in her high pitched voice.

"Who is there Tasha?" Dimitri came to the door pulling on a new shirt.

I froze. I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought me and him had something.

Dimitri looked at me and his eyes grew concerned. I could feel the tears about to fall. I tried my best to hold them back but one slipped. I slowly backed away from the door and could see Dimitri coming closer trying to talk to me but I couldn't hear what he was saying. I looked at Tasha and could see a devious smile on her face. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned around and I ran. I ran down the stairs, past the living room where Lissa and Christian were watching TV on the couch and out the door slamming it shut as I went.

As I ran I started to cry. My vision was blurred and I couldn't see where I was going but I just let my feet carry me away from HIM. I couldn't even think his name it hurt so badly. I stopped after a few minutes and wiped my eyes. When I could see again I looked around and realized where I was. I didn't even mean to end up here. Maybe this was my hearts way of telling me something. I slowly walked up to the door and knocked waiting for someone to answer. I knocked again when no one answered. After a minute I heard an, "I'm coming I'm coming!"

The door opened up to reveal a shirtless Adrian with a cup of alcohol in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

When he noticed it was me and took in my appearance and I had started to cry again he dropped his cigarette in his cup and put it down on the table and said, "Little Dhampire! Are you okay? Come here! Come in." He pulled me into a hug and I started balling my eyes out in his arms as he picked me up and carried me into his apartment.

**DUN DUN DUHHHHHHH! What do you think will happen now!**

**And Dimitri fans please don't kill me. I promise that this is still going to be a DimitrixRose story. **

**I know it wasn't that long of a chapter. But on the bright side I'm going to start writing Chapter 15 as soon as this one is posted. So don't hate me.**

**Please Review!**

**Love to hear your words of encouragement! **


	17. Chapter 15: Madness

**Here you go! And up in less than 24 hours after the last chapter. I am soo good. *Takes a bow***

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VA!**

**Chapter 15:**

**Madness **

**Adrian's Pov:**

I was laying on the couch and had just lit up a cigarette with a cup of vodka in my other hand. I was relaxing trying not to think about her. It only hurt even more knowing she wasn't my little dhampire anymore. Then there was a knock at the door but I decided to ignore it. I had started to close my eyes when there was a second knock at the door. I got up and said, "I'm coming I'm coming!" I stood up and opened the door to reveal a mess that was Rose Hathaway. She started crying, I dropped my cigarette in my vodka and put it down on the table by the door.

"Little Dhampire! Are you okay? Come here! Come in." I pulled her in for a hug and she collapsed into my arms crying harder. I picked her up and brought her into the apartment closing the door behind me with my foot. I went over to the couch and sat down with her in my lap and I started to stroke her hair and rock her softly. I waited for her to cry herself out or calm down. When her breathing became a little more stable I looked down at her and she was rubbing her eyes and then looked up at me. And even with her eyes all puffy and her hair a mess she still looked stunning.

"Rose, what happened? Are you hurt?" I asked a little worried because it didn't occur to me to check her for wounds. As I looked her over though I could faintly see her aura but due to my drinking and smoking earlier it was hard for me to see.

She sniffled and said, "I'm sorry Adrian. I shouldn't have come here. I had no right. I'm so sorry. I should go." She tried to get up out of my lap.

"No!" I said with a little bit of desperation in my voice. I cleared my throat. "I mean don't go. It's okay. Rose please tell me what is going on?" I brushed hair out of her eyes and wiped away a few tears.

She got a little comfortable in my lap and fidgeted with her hands. It was unlike Rose to be like this and it scared me so. Rose is supposed to be the confident strong one.

"Adrian I'm sorry for what was said last time we saw each other." She looked at her hands in her lap.

I softly lifted her face to look at me by her chin. "Little dhampire, don't worry about that. I'm just worried about you and right now. Please stop avoiding the subject and tell me what happened." I softly stroked her cheek with my thumb.

She sighed softly, "Adrian, Dimitri he… I." She stopped and bit her lip trying to think of what to say.

"Little dhampire, did he hurt you? What did he do?" I was panicking now.

"Adrian clam down." She put her hand on my arm and squeezed lightly. "Dimitri hurt me but, not physically. I-I caught him and Tasha…" She couldn't finish her sentence but I didn't need for her to say it to know what had happened.

"You love him don't you Rose." I could feel my heart breaking a little.

"Adrian… I knew I shouldn't have come here. I'm just hurting you. I'll go." She got up out of my lap and started to walk toward the door.

"No, Rose please let me help you." I stood up. I was hoping if I help her now she would come back to me.

"Adrian, I can't see you get hurt. Especially if I can avoid it." She turned around to look at me.

"Little dhampire please." I was begging now. I walked up to her and pulled her back into my arms. She hugged my back and buried her head into my chest. I breathed in her scent. God I had missed her so much.

"Adrian." She mumbled into my chest. "I missed you. I missed this." She hugged me a little tighter.

I smiled and kissed the top of her head. I started playing with her hair and just enjoying that she was back in my arms. Even if it was only temporary. I continued to kiss the top of her head over and over while stocking her back. Next thing I know my front door is being broke down. Rose and I both jumped and Rose turned around that way she was blocking me from whatever was coming.

I felt my anger rise as the person who broke down the door revealed themselves.

"Dimitri!" Rose gasped and backed up a little bumping into me. I put my hand around her waist trying to comfort her.

"Roza!" He looked at my hand on her waist and then he looked up at me and I could see jealousy in his eyes and slightly in his aura. The alcohol must be wearing off now. He reached out toward Rose. "Roza come with me. Stop this nonsense and lets go back home."

Rose turned around and buried her face in my chest again. I lightly squeezed her hips in comfort. "No. I'm not going anywhere with you and you can't make me!" She mumbled into my chest.

"Roza come on stop being so silly and childish! You mother and sister are worried about you."

I felt Rose stiffen in my arms. She then ripped herself away from me and walked up to Dimitri and I saw her aura go black. "CHILDISH! REALLY! SO THAT'S ALL I AM TO YOU A CHILD! FINE IF I'M SUCH A CHILD GO BACK TO TASHA! GO BACK TO YOUR PERFECT LITTLE MOROI WHORE!" She then punched him in the face and she did it over and over. I stood there shocked not being able to stop her. I couldn't understand why Dimitri was letting her do that.

"Roza please stop this." Dimitri grunted out in between punches.

I ran over to Rose finally snapping myself out of it. I pulled her away by the waist and did my best to hold her while she struggled.

"LET ME GO! LET ME SHOW HIM THE SAME PAIN HE GAVE ME! YOU SON OF A BITCH! I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOU PAY DIMITRI BELIKOV!" I looked at her aura again she was suffering from spirit madness so my theories about Lissa specializing in spirit were true along with Rose being bound to her.

"Shhh, little dhampire it's okay. Just breathe." I held onto her tighter. I kissed her shoulder as her struggle slowly faded. I glared at Dimitri, "Belikov you better leave."

"I'm not leaving without Rose. Now hand her over!" He stepped closer.

Rose turned around in my arms and buried her head in my chest for the millionth time today. "Please make him go away Adrian." Rose whimpered.

"You heard her Belikov leave! Or my guardian's will make you." I glared at him.

"This isn't the end of this Ivashkov. I will be back." He turned around and stomped out the door.

Rose relaxed a little when he finally left.

"Little Dhampire are you okay?"

She looked up at me with a 'are you kidding me' face. "Really Adrian?"

"Well as okay as you can be right now." I shrugged.

"I guess. But I have a headache."

"Yeah I usually get them too after a spirit rage episode. Let me get you aspirin. You sit down." I let her go and went to get aspirin.

"How do you know about Spirit?" Rose asked when I came back into the room with a glass of water and aspirin. I handed her the glass and aspirin. She then took it and looked at me waiting for an answer.

I sighed, "I know about it because I like Lissa I have also specialized in spirit." I sat down next to her and placed my hand on her knee.

"Can you teach Lissa and me what you know about spirit? We are both so confused. We would like to know what we are getting into by taking her off her medication." She placed her hand on top of mine.

"For you, anything Little Dhampire."

"Thank you so much." She squeezed my hand lightly and with her free hand she placed it on my cheek and smiled.

I took my opportunity and leaned in and brushed my lips gently over her own.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Please don't kill me Dimitri and Rose will end up back together. They have a bumpy road to go down. Just keep in mind Rose and Dimitri had a lot of ups and downs in the books. I'm just doing it in a different way. **

**So Review. I know this chapter is a little shorter but I did get it up pretty fast so don't shoot me. **


End file.
